Don't Be Afraid
by XOchaylorcorniqueXO
Summary: Taylor likes the new guy CHAD she makes new friends and starts a relationship but what happends when dreams of her previous relationships come back to her will she be ok when her ex comes back in town? MAJOR CHAYLOR MINOR TROYELLA but includes all the cas
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's my first chaylor story I don't own hsm but anyway I hope you like this story it might be very long so to all you chaylor fans enjoy!

**DONT BE AFRAID**

**Normal POV**

East High's school halls were flooded with children, all in the separate cliques from the cheerleaders to the jocks, from the jocks to the brainiacs to the geeks. At their locker stood a very shy Taylor Mckessie and her closest friend Gabriella Montez. They had been friends ever since kindergarten and always kept the promise that they would be friends for ever! It was time for everyone to get to home room the first warning bell went off.

"c'mon Gabbi we need to go to homeroom, before Darbus has us for lunch!" Taylor nudged her friend as she said this Gabbi seemed to looking at something or someone.

Taylor noticed the tall dark and handsome person who Gabbi hoped was in her future,

"Gabby!!!" she said again raising her voice a little and hitting Gabriella harder,

"Geez Tay what's your problem?" Gabriella replied annoyed at the fact that Taylor interrupted her little moment,

"we have to get to class.." she was about to say something else but got interrupted again by Gabbi,

"1 more…." Taylor could tell if she let Gabbi stare at Mr. Tall, dark and handsome and I want him in my future they wouldn't have any type of educational experiences that day,

"Nu-uh, girl I aint fallin for that one again, we have to get to class now" And with that Taylor grabbed Gabby's arm and pulled her down the hall to the homeroom.

In homeroom there were still the cliques no one (in that school anyway) ever thought it was right to be a friend of someone out of you clique ……_until now!_

Settle down students, we have a new student with us … I would like to introduce Mr. Chad Danforth. Then a curly haired, tall dark skinned and most of all HOT!!!!

Even the schools biggest nerd Taylor was amazed to see such a gorgeous teen aged boy stood in front of her hang on, reality check he was right in front of her, just then he took the free space next to Taylor , Taylor was shy, yes, but she thought it would be rude not to introduce herself to the 'the new kid'. He was looking they other way as Taylor tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he then turned around slowly and said…

"What could I do for a beautiful young lady like you?" he asked locking eyes with Taylor

Taylor's heart was beating so fast she thought the whole class could hear it, she was flattered by his comment '_i have no time for boys… school comes first…. Awww he has hazel eyes and a sexy GOD DAMMIT TAYLOR!!!!!!!! STOP ITTTTT!!!!!!! Um jus go along with it'_ she thought

Blushing-----"I thought it would be nice to introduce myself properly so I'm Taylor Mckessie the student council manger if you need to know were anything I would be the one to ask umm, my e-mail is **not real** ) if you want to talk in privet .

"so what does the chbanjdcmo stand for?" Chad asked eagerly

Still blushing---- "let's keep that for talking privately" smiles at him

They day at school was pretty much the same Taylor, Gabby and CHAD!!! Sat together at lunch and there was rumours' all day 'why is he with the nerds?' or 'Taylor's stupid acting like she's some one she's not'

That evening when Taylor came home from school she logged onto her aim it came up on her screen

**FreakyMathGirlGabz43 (online)**

**AfroKid4eva23(online)**

**FreakyMathGirlGabz43****: hey wuu2?**

**Chbanjdcmo: nmu?**

**FreakyMathGirlGabz43****:nm hey the new guy seems nice and hes online add him to the convo kk?**

**Chbanjdcmo: kk**

**AfroKid4eva23**** has been added to the conversation**

**AfroKid4eva23****: hey Tay hey Gabz!**

**FreakyMathGirlGabz43****:hey chad wus up?**

**Chbanjdcmo: hey chad**

**AfroKid4eva23****: im good how bout you two ladies?**

**FreakyMathGirlGabz43****fine thx!**

**Chbanjdcmo:bored lol!**

**AfroKid4eva23****: me too my lil sis iz drivin me nuts**

**FreakyMathGirlGabz43****:I no how ya feel stella wants me to play dress ups with her**

**Chbanjdcmo: guys dat aint nothing you don't know Jessica geez she soooooooooo annoying!!**

**AfroKid4eva23****: tay do ya no were I can sign up for the poetry club?**

**Chbanjdcmo: you do poetry? And ye ill show you 2moz**

**AfroKid4eva23****: ye I love poetry that and food lol **

**FreakyMathGirlGabz43****:lmao g2g cya guys xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**FreakyMathGirlGabz43**** has left the conversation**

**Chbanjdcmo:ye mee to cya chad xoxoxox**

**AfroKid4eva23****: WAIT!!!!!**

**Chbanjdcmo: why?**

**AfroKid4eva23****: wat does chbanjdcmo meen?**

**Chbanjdcmo: cant help being a nerd just don't cheek me ok **

**AfroKid4eva23****: your not a nerd you beautiful **

**Chbanjdcmo: awwwww thx chad you so sweet well im gonna hav to lua ya and leave ya bye xoxoxoxoxox**

**Chbanjdcmo has left the conversation**

**My first chapter did you like it and trust me it gets better r&r plz luv ya **


	2. When it all falls down

**Hey thnx so much for all your reviews I love you guys so much and I just wanna say the next chappie is finally her guys so here ya go!!**

The next morning Taylor woke up and got dressed for school she wore a green woodland style tank top, with a pair of dark dereon jeans, a green hoodie with black heels and to top it off she wore a green beaded necklace, emerald earings, a green watch and a green bangle with her emerald ring. **(A/N the links will be up soon reason being ov the clothes pick is I wear these lol :D and if ya havn't notice her fav colour is wait for it……GREEN!)**

Her hair was curled and let down, she took one last look in the mirror and was satisfied with her look, after she had finished her breakfast she jumped in her car and drove to Gabriella's house when she arrived she honked her horn twice a and waited. As Taylor waited her cell rang.

"hello?" she asked

"hi Taylor honey how are you?" he asked

Taylor soon recognized the voice it was her dad. " oh, hey dad I'm good thanks you?"

"I'm just a bit tired honey I'll be home soon I promise I miss you, your mom, and little Jessica!"

"we all miss you dad remember I'll always love you no matter what, and I love you for saving my life!"

"Anything for my three precious ones!" he smiled at the other end of the phone.

"any way dad I gotta go talk to you later!" Taylor smiled as she saw he best mate walking up to the car.

"Ok, honey I'll be home soon!" he ended the call.

As Gabriella walked up to the car she saw her little sister Stella behind her coming into the back of the car.

"ok, before you ask, Stella been moved up to years and joining our school today and seriously I didn't know any of this till after I cam off msn last night , soo you are cool with her coming in your car right?" Gabriella announced sounding a little stressed.

"ye, its cool she can come with every day!" Taylor said smile then looking at Stella who had freaky-ish big goggle eyed geeky glasses on.

"So ummm Stella when since did you start wearing glasses?"

"Oh I don't!" she replied plainly.

"ok, odd but why are you wearing those freakishly big glasses?"

"The boys at school were saying I'm a geek so I have to look geeky!"

Simply Taylor took the glasses off a shy Stella's face, got out the car and put it in front of it. She got back in the car and rolled over it out the drive way.

"see you perfect the way you are, you shouldn't listen to those boys there just jealous!" Taylor said giving her a re-assuring smile.

"Thanks!, Tay you're the greatest!" Stella replied with a smile.

Taylor just smiled and carried on driving when she was a bout a mile away from the school Gabriella started talking to her.

"Sooo, Tay your a little over dressed for school, who you trying to impress, is it the new kid Chad?!"

As Tay, got to a red light she looked at her best nuttiest friend ever in the world

"No I'm just getting a new look is that a crime?"

"No!" Gabriella laughed but soon stopped when her and Taylor saw a person walking across the street. It was Dylan, Taylor's ex boyfriend he simply winked at her and mouthed call me! The rest of the journey to the school was completely silent.

In Homeroom

As Chad (the new boy) walked into the room the filled with flirty whooo's and your hott! And I love your hair's all Taylor did was (using sarcasm) was say 'ye, ye he's cute get over it!' but to her surprise even though she said it in such a small voice the whole class turned to her. Taylor was fed up I mean come on wouldn't you get fed up if a highly sex freak rape person, and abusive and completely the opposite of everyone thought he was!

"Oh, c'mon its not that I'm lying or anything, I mean we all wanna take turns fucking him, and when I say all including you Darbus!" Taylor shouted and ran strait pass Chad in tears.

By now everyone new she either seen or contacted Dylan it was the only time she was always crying and her grades went down and she was avoiding everyone the only person who got to talk was Gabriella but not this time she was Not talking to anyone everyone tried but not any luck but there was on person who hadn't and that was CHAD!

Lunchtime

"So do you get it yet he was abusive and obsessed with sex and no one new until the drama class incident!" said Gabriella trying to explain for the fifth time.

"Ohhh so she was keeping it a secret the whole time and now he's like changed her forever?"

"Yaay you finally got it!"

"So what was it you wanted me to do again?"

"Simple. Talk to her!"

"Why me remember I'm new here!"

"Please Chad I'm begging you!"

"Oh, Alright since ya beggin!"

"Thanks Chad you're the best!"

"I no!"

"Hey don't push it!"

"Ye, Ye!"

Talking To Taylor…

**Ok guys im gonna leave it there ill update sooner I promise if ya wanna help me with ideas be sure to use the email link and stuff plz r&r ill be telling you guy mii auntie in hospital wiv cancer so plz dow be mad if I update kwikly thnx and peace out!**


End file.
